Mornie Alantie Darkness has fallen
by YukitoK
Summary: NOT A SLASH! *Complete* About 20-30 years before Fellowship Aragorn must save Legolas and his manservant from death by getting them to Lothlorien. But can he get there on time, and when orcs attack, what will be the cost?
1. Rain

Title: Mornie Alantië

Author: Yukito

Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe, a little violent).

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Luincrist and Megilian, who are mine. All names of places, rivers, forests, races, elves (royalty or no), men, psycho wizards (I may have the Necromacer show up later)etc belong to Mr. J.R.R. Tolkien and I make no claim to them (I could have made it easier and said 'All Middle Earth belongs to Mr. Tolkien, but I didn't). Nor do I make money off of these wonderful characters. Oh and also, all lyrics in this song belong to the gorgeous and talented enya, whom I love more than life itself. I don't claim to own any of her songs either, nor do I make profit off of them. (I will site the song and album it's from after the lyrics). 

Summary: About 20-30 years before Fellowship, Aragorn must get Legolas and his man servant Megilian to Lothórien before they die from … wait I can't tell you what they're dying from yet, it's in the first chapter. Silly me. They run into some orcs on the way there. WAHOO! 

Spoilers: (shrug) all of 'em I guess. But if you didn't know Aragorn is really a king you're just silly.

PLEASE TAKE NOTE: 1. Estel is the elven word for 'hope', it really is what he was called by Elrond when he lived in Rivendell in his youth. 2. Yes there are characters in Lord of the Rings named Elladan and Elhrohir who are the sons of Elrond. They show up somewhere in Return of the King I think. They are also twins, well they were born in the same year anyway, go check the appendix, it's there I swear. 3. I realize Elrond probably wouldn't leave Rivendell for even Legolas. But hey, it makes it interesting. 4. I'm assuming in this story that Legolas and Aragorn have know each other all Aragorn's life, which isn't necessarily true, and I don't even know if **I** like the idea, but again, it makes it more interesting. 5. Sorry for all you guys who like such things, THIS IS NOT A SLASH! Nothing against slash fics It's just not my cup of tea. 6. I made Saintsbane up. 7. No I don't think Legolas has a sister, but I like Luincrist anyway. 8. I don't know why I decided Luincrist should have black hair, I guess I just like it better that way. 9. I don't know what Megilian or Luincrist mean. I used the Elven name generator at www.barrowdowns.com to get them. I used Qui-Gon Jinn's name for Luincrist and my own for Megilian. Why their sexes got switched I couldn't tell you. 10. Thranduil is Legolas' father's name. Okay I think you're set now.

Chapter one: Rain

It was a fairly decent day to be alive. The Sun shone high in her domain, but was covered often by large, rain laden clouds. Aragorn son of Arathorn did not mind rain as much as he had when he had been younger. Walking in the rain was agreeable, especially in the hot summer days that this especially scorching season had seen fit to bring. The Ranger did not really have anywhere in particular to go, but his feet seemed to be steering him home. To the only real home he had ever had. Rivendell. 

He had been off in the little-traveled lands, far beyond the Iron Mountains, in the country of Rhûn and he was certainly glad that Imladris awaited him at the end of his road. 'Not the end of my road, the beginning maybe. Minas Tirith will probably be the end of my road. If I do not befall some evil end before that,' he thought.

He had just crossed the Redwater, that the Elves call Carnen, when he got a most alarming, or in any case alarmed, messenger. It was an Elf on a white steed, and he brought behind him another horse. Aragorn did not recognize him.

"Estel!" the elf cried in a clear voice, "I have ill tidings, which your father, Lord Elrond, said for me to bear to you." 

Aragorn did not respond at once, for though the elf spoke in the Grey Tongue, he could not recognize him as any in Legolas' kingdom. The Ranger looked hard upon him. He was tall and willowy, after the fashion of his people and he bore a bow and a quiver of many green feathered arrows. His eyes, which were quite dark, were of a purple-like tint and his hair was long and black, though wholly disheveled from his hard ride.

"Who are you?" he was finally forced to ask.

"I am Megilian Nurquernaalqua," said the elf, dismounting.

Abruptly Aragorn was struck by what Megilian had said. "My father? What is wrong with him? Why does he send ill tidings with one of the Silvan kin?"

"Peace Estel, I bear not ill tidings *of* Lord Elrond, but from him. Alas! The ill tidings are of my Lord Legolas."

This did not comfort Aragorn's fears in the least. "Legolas? What bodes ill for Legolas? And I should like to ask you again, why send you?"

Megilian looked upon him with tears in his violet eyes, "I am not the only one searching for you. Lord Elrond and King Thranduil have sent many scouts out to look for you Estel."

Aragorn got suddenly very nervous, but also angry, "Speak plainly Megilian. What is wrong with your prince?"

The elf bowed his head in sadness, "My prince is dying and he asks only for Aragorn."

Aragorn backpedaled, as if the distance from the bearer could change the news. His legs gave out underneath him and he stumbled painfully to the earth. He sat there and stared at the ground just beyond his feet, not daring to breathe. If he admitted to himself it was true, that would make it so.

"You are lying," he whispered absently. 

Soft hands were placed over his, "Denying truth and throwing tantrums will get no one anywhere. A king would not act in such a way."

"I am not a king," said Aragorn testily and not without anger in his tone, "I am a friend, brother, son and Ranger, but I am not a king!" His tirade was stopped when his head snapped to the side, his cheek stinging. Megilian had slapped him, not hard, but it startled Aragorn nonetheless. 

There were tears in the elf's eyes, "How dare you? Legolas lies on his death bed, and all you can think about is yourself, your petty insecurities. I was told that you Estel were different from other humans, it burdens my heart to think that Legolas would have lied to me about this."

Aragorn looked at him with a an expression somewhere between tears and anger. He took note though that this supposed servant was not being very polite with Legolas' name. "Do you truly serve Legolas?" he interrupted, "For you say his proper name so frankly one might think you almost meant him disrespect."

Megilian's fair face contorted in pain and rage, "I am his friend," he said quietly but so vehemently that Strider was taken aback, "More than I can say of you." Now his voice became loud, "I am no one's servant! I am not even an elf. I am far wiser and more powerful than any of the elven line. But for the hope you bring to this age, and the love of Legolas, I would see you felled before you could utter a sound for your selfishness!" And with this the poor creature fell to his knees, buried his face in his hands, and burst into tears.

It was apparent to the ranger that this elf felt very distressed about what had happened to Legolas and was only now letting his true frustration show through. Aragorn knew how that felt. Now that Megilian's anger was dispelled, he was shrunken and he shook with horrible sobs. Aragorn felt an enormous pity for him and he crawled to him and placed an arm around his back.

Megilian's shaking became different, and he gasped in pain, clutching at his stomach in anguish. His breath became short, ragged bursts and the tears did not stop. He sat up suddenly and his whole body jerked and twitched. His eyes went up in his head.

"Megilian!" Aragorn took the elf gently in his lap. The fit did not last long and soon Megilian was blinking wearily up at him. "What was that? Are you all right?"

"*That* has killed two of our people as of now. My condition is very mild, for it is new. Legolas is much worse, for he has been ailing long. I will die as well, but it will not be from this disease, I will die when my Prince does. My heart will break, it has all ready begun."

"I am sorry." Aragorn said, sitting Megilian up.

"Save your pity, there is nothing you could do for me. My life has been longer than it should have been anyway. I live on borrowed time."

Aragorn did not know what that meant. He did not have time to ask because Megilian spoke before he could. 

"Come Estel, we have to fly, Legolas is dying as we tarry here, and I would see his last wish honored." He gave the reigns of the horse he had not ridden to Aragorn, and before the Ranger could speak a word, Megilian mounted his own steed and eased the horse into a trot.

The human mounted his horse and took off after the elf.

He finally caught up with the fleeing Megilian. The trail was not often used, but it was broad enough for two horses to ride abreast. The rain tore at Aragorn's face as the horse broke into a full run.

They rode in silence all day and far into the night. "Are we going to stop?" Aragorn yelled against the storm.

"We are almost there. We do not stop until we reach Mirkwood. Legolas is going to die soon, we have no time."

Aragorn nodded his understanding.

"I am sorry I yelled at you My Lord." Megilian said in his smooth tenor voice, "The last couple of months have been terribly painful, I did not mean to take out my pain on you."

Aragorn smiled, "That's quite all right Megilian. My destiny is hard to bear at times and I meant no disrespect to Legolas. I love Legolas as I love my own elven brothers. You acted out of that same love."

The dark haired being shook his head, "That does not excuse my behavior."

Aragorn shook his head in response, "You elves are so strange. I said it's fine. Take my apology while I still offer it to you. I may recall it later."

Megilian laughed despite himself, "Legolas was right about you, and Lord Elrond was right to name you 'hope'. You bring light to the most dire of straits. I judged you wrong Estel, I see now why you and Legolas are friends. You have the same sense of humor."

"I will take that as the complement it was no doubt intended to be," Aragorn said with a twinkle in his eye.

Megilian laughed again. 

"Hey," said Aragorn with a grin, "Your laugh is a lot more pleasant than your growl."

"You are a crazy one human."

Aragorn laughed, "Yeah, that's what Legolas would have you believe. Though his sanity is far from a sure thing."

The elf laughed and urged his horse faster, because his laughter hid what effect Aragorn's words had on him. Memories came into his heart of he and his master's many cheerfully jesting conversations, of the life Legolas contained. Pain twisted in his heart and he just about fell off his horse.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine," he looked up from his steed, "Oh good, we are here."

The gates opened before them, and they dismounted. A very distressed, dark-haired, fair-skinned elf maiden ran out in the rain to meet them. She had the flawless features of all elven kind, but the spark in her blue eyes reminded him of…who? He could not quite remember, it was on the edge of his recollection. 

"Well met Estel," She bowed to Aragorn, "I am Luincrist. You have come just in time Megilian, he cries almost constantly." Aragorn felt his heart turn in his chest. Luincrist continued, "The King is beside himself and will not eat, I tried Megil, I really did."

The purple-eyed elf hugged her to him, "It is all right Luincrist, the King can be very stubborn, it is not your fault, thank you for filling in for me."

She nodded, tears in her clear eyes apparent, even in the driving rain. Aragorn found his mind wandering to her layered baby blue dress which was very beautiful and he found himself, for some reason, wishing she'd go inside so the mud didn't ruin it. 

Luincrist's next words snapped him out of it, "Legolas is close to death Megilian, he is fading quickly."

He took her by the hand, "Come Luincrist. Aragorn. Legolas is waiting." The wet Ranger followed them down the dark halls of the palace. The atmosphere in the stone corridors was very dank and sad. Luincrist's slim shoulders shook as she leaned against Megilian, clutching his arm desperately.

"Luincrist, go ahead," said Megilian, "I have to talk to Estel for a moment, we will meet you there."

Luincrist nodded, her perfect lips pressed together and she fled down the hall, her pale blue dress flying behind her.

"Who is she Megilian? She reminds me of someone."

Megilian smiled sadly, "That is Legolas' sister Luincrist. I love her, but I cannot let her know because I do not want her to die."

"Legolas' sister? He has a sister?"

The elf nodded, "She is very young, and has lived with the Noldor in Lórien for a long time, I do not even know if Legolas knew of her, but when she heard of her brother's illness she appeared one day, on a white steed, as beautiful as a elfish lady could be," he looked deep into Aragorn's eyes, "You know what it is like do you not? To love one exceedingly fair and to know your life is so short that you will never get enough of her."

Aragorn nodded, "Arwen Undomiël is my love. I cannot have her until I come into my destiny."

"I feel for you my friend, we are more alike than I would have ever thought."

They fell into an amiable silence as they made their way down the hall. They came upon a tall, withered looking elf sitting against on wall, his knees pulled up to his chest, and his fair haired head resting in folded arms.

Megilian crouched before him, "Are you all right My Lord?"

King Thranduil looked up and Aragorn's stomach twisted inside of him. The elvenking looked defeated and in an incredible agony.

"Oh good Megilian you found him," said the king quietly, ignoring the elf's question, "Your father and your brothers are here Estel. They are in there." He pointed a shaking finger towards Legolas' bedroom door.

"Why are you not with him?" Megilian asked gently.

Tears made their way down the elvenking's face, "I cannot stand to see him like that. You may go in if you wish."

Aragorn slowly pushed open the door to the antechamber of Legolas' room. The place where Ranger and Elf had spent many nights in heart-to-heart chats, good laughs and friendly wrestling matches, which Legolas usually won. It looked to be the same room, but all the joy was dispelled and it contained only mourning. 

Elladan and Elhrohir sat next to each other on a low brown couch and Lord Elrond sat with his face in his hands in a high backed, green chair. Though Elrond did not know it, the chair he was sitting in was Legolas' favorite one, and not only because it was his favorite color. It was, by far, the most comfortable chair in the entire palace. Elrond did not look comfortable though, he looked old and tired when he glanced up to see Aragorn come in. His hair was disheveled and loose, and in his eye was a terrible weariness. He smiled weakly at Aragorn. 

"Estel, my son, I am glad you have come." He rose and enveloped Aragorn in a hug, his crimson robes rustling. "I did all I could, I do not know what this evil thing is that has taken Legolas' health. I seemed to have eased his pain a little, but unless I can identify this illness, he will die."

Aragorn pulled gently away from his father's embrace, "It is all right father. You did what you could." He stared at the closed door to Legolas' bedroom with a horrible fascination that he could not shake off. He headed toward the door.

Elladan jumped up, "Estel, do not go in there please. Your heart will be crushed."

Aragorn smiled sadly at his oldest brother, "I am not an elf dear Elladan, and we are far past the times where you needed to protect me. Peace brother, I will be fine." With that he opened the thick wooden door.

The room was darker than he remembered, but he could just make out the forms of two elven ladies. They glowed faintly in the dim light of the dying fire. He assumed the one next to the bed to be Luincrist and the other one; he would recognize her countenance anywhere.

"Lady Undómiel," he said in surprise with a slight bow. If it had been a meeting under any other circumstances Aragorn maybe would have been a little more ashamed of his appearance. Arwen took him into a hug and kissed his cheek, "Estel, I am so glad you have come now, when these people are the most in need of hope."

"Aragorn?" came a weak voice from the bed. Aragorn's eyes had, by now, quite adjusted to the darkness and he could see fine. He pulled out of Arwen's arms and went to the bed.

"Oh, Legolas," he breathed and sat on a chair next to the prince's bed. To say that the elf looked ill would be like saying the sun was bright. He looked terrible. His hair was far from neat and was spread all over his pillows. His face was covered with a sheen of sweat and though he was covered with many blankets, his perfectly formed lips trembled with cold. His face looked grey even in the red light of the fire place. Legolas forced his lips to stop trembling and into a rather painful looking smile. He gripped Aragorn's hand which lay on the bed and took in the Ranger's waterlogged appearance.

"Did you fall in the Forest River again? Or did dear Megilian try to drown you?"

Aragorn's nervous energy funneled into his laugh, which was louder and maybe a little longer than it should have been. 

"A little of both," he said.

Legolas tried to laugh, but it was a dreadfully painful thing to watch. Every time he breathed in, he was rewarded with a sharp stab of agony that made him gasp. "Oh, do not make me laugh Strider, ow, oh it hurts."

Legolas' voice was barely above a whisper, but it was as serene and friendly as it ever was.

"Have you met the Lady Luincrist Strider?" he asked.

Strider nodded at the young elfish lady, "Yes, we have met."

Legolas gave a short laugh deep in the back of his throat, it was actually more like a grunt, "She is almost as young as you human, only sixty years to the race of men. But we love her anyway, just as we love you. Well," he amended, "If by 'we' I mean Megilian, 'we' love her more than a little." He smiled lovingly at his blushing sister.

"Then you know of Megilian's love?" Aragorn said.

Legolas beamed at him, "He could not fool a blind Hobbit, and he certainly can not fool me." This made Aragorn laugh. 

Legolas groaned in pain, "And do not think that he did not try," he said in a pinched voice. 

Then the elf prince cried out and began to tremble. His back arched, and he screamed. When the seizures finally stopped, he began to cough. It was a wet hacking noise and when he took his hand away from his mouth, the pale skin was stained crimson.

Aragorn's eyes widened, but less from shock and more from surprise; he knew what caused these conditions and it was no disease, it was a poison. And he only knew of one who might be able to cure it, Galadriel.

"I will be right back Legolas, I must speak with my father."

Legolas nodded vaguely.

Arwen followed him out, "Estel, what is going on?"

"Father!" he exclaimed, "It is no disease, bless the strong blood of the elves! It is a poison called Saintsbane by men. It is made from an evil weed grown only in the far north. I have only run into it once and I do not know how to cure it, but the Lady of the Wood may."

"Saintsbane! Of course!" Elrond exclaimed, "I know how to make the anti-poison, but I do not keep the ingredients readily at hand. I indeed think your best hope rests with my wife's mother."

"Let us not tarry here, but ride in haste," Aragorn said.

Elrond shook his head, "It is not as simple as you would have it dear Estel. Lady Galadriel's potion will work, but it's potency fades as time passes. If you went all the way to Lórien, got it and brought it back, it would have the effectiveness of water!"

They all pondered this problem. Elrohir got up and began to pace.

"Well then he comes with," he said suddenly.

"All the way to Lórien?" Elladan asked incredulously.

"What choice do we have?" Elrohir said touching his twin's arm and looking deep in to his grey eyes. Aragorn had never seen them so serious before. It was like they were having a conversation that only they could hear.

"Right," said Elladan suddenly, "It is settled. Let us go! Aragorn will bear Legolas in front of him and we will ride as swift as we may."

"Will the Prince make it?" Arwen asked.

Luincrist spoke up from the door, "He will certainly die one way and in the other direction lies only hope. I agree with Lord Elrohir, what choice do we have?"

Elrond sat down on the green chair, his beautiful blue eyes glazed over in thought, "I think … " he said slowly and stopped, his dramatic eyebrows drawn down in a frown. "I think you are all right in this matter and I would say go, but it is not my place to say so. What do you say Thranduil? This choice falls to you."

The King materialized out of the shadows. "I say go. What do we have to lose?"

Elrond looked severely at him, "Everything. The way to Lórien is no longer safe. You may not only lose your son, but mine as well, for I have no doubt they will insist on going."

Estel and Elrohir exchanged mildly amused looks.

"I beg pardon Lord Elrond. I spoke from the heart of a grieving father."

Elrond smiled gently, "Do not grieve yet my friend. Not while there is Hope with your son." He looked pointedly to Aragorn, who smiled.

"Or I," said Luincrist, "I will not leave him nor Megilian."

Thranduil smiled ruefully at his young daughter, "For the little you have known your brother you have certainly learned hardheadedness from him."

"Nay," said Luincrist with a light laugh, "I learned it not from he, but maybe from my dear father."

The twins grinned at this last remark, though they sobered quickly when their father gave them a hard look. Aragorn just rolled his eyes at them. 

Thranduil gave his daughter a small smile, "You shall go my daughter. And I would go too, only I think I will have things to do here. Whoever did this must be caught."

They all nodded solemnly in agreement.

"Where **is** Megilian?" Arwen asked.

"I don't know," said Elladan, "He was just here."

"I'll go search for him," said Aragorn, "You guys have some packing to do."


	2. Night

Here's the second part of chapter one and most of chapter 2, 

BTW, Elladan is the oldest and Elrohir is the youngest of the twins, so says I.

He eventually found the violet eyed elf in a kiosk outside in the driving rain. He was sitting on a bench, looking forlornly at the sky. The ranger studied him a moment. He was the most cheerless elf that Aragorn had ever met. He thought back to the comment Megilian had made in his anger, 'I am not even and elf!'. What did that mean? Aragorn sat next to him, he hesitated to disturb Megilian's peace. The elf spared him the trouble. 

"I was not born here Estel," he said quietly, "This is not my home, though I have lived here for two ages. I have served the two elf lords who have ruled here and I serve Legolas now. I love this place deeply, but it is not my home."

"Where is your home?" Aragorn asked.

The elf glanced at him quickly out of the corner of his eye, a small smile on his face, then he went back to looking at the cloudy sky.

"Fangorn Wood."

Aragorn's eyebrows rose, "Fangorn Wood?"

If Megilian had been Legolas, he would have made fun of the fact that Aragorn had to repeat what the elf had just said, but as it was, Megilian just nodded absently.

"Have you ever marveled at it Aragorn? The complexity of Life in Her pure simplicity? If Legolas or I or any of us were to leave this earth it would still be here and it would be much the same as before."

Aragorn frowned at him, "Not for those of us left behind. Not for Luincrist or King Thranduil, their worlds would end. Even if they survived, they would never be the same. I lost my mother not a year ago, and I still ache deep inside. Never underestimate the value of a honorable life, no matter how short."

Megilian looked at him out of the corner of his eye, his chin tipped up, purple eyes burning into grey. His gaze then flitted to the sky, then to a spot on the floor just left of his own foot. They sat that way for nigh on a hour until Megilian suddenly shifted his head and met Aragorn's eyes full on, a tiny smile on his sad face. "You will make a great king indeed," the smile vanished from his lips, but danced in his eyes, "But you did not come to find me to hear such words, what do you require?"

Aragorn told him of their plan to save Legolas and Megilian agreed wholeheartedly. 

Their horses were packed and ready long ere two hours had past. They were all elven horses, tall, white and strong. 

It had also stopped raining, which seemed a good omen for now Ëlbereth shone bright and unhindered in the inky blackness of Her sky.

Aragorn noted that Luincrist had changed from her elegant gown in favor of a far more subdued green and brown dress. In fact it reminded Aragorn of a feminine version of Legolas' travel clothes. She wore her hair in a simple ponytail at the base of her skull. The black locks of her dark hair that spilled down her back glimmered in the emerged moonlight and stood in sharp contrast to the frosty coloring of the horses coat. Arwen was there to see them off and was chatting with the elf girl. Both of them looked worried, despite their smiles. The Twins and Megilian mounted and waiting quietly to one side with Aragorn. They were lacking but one of their company, but they did not have to wait long. 

Legolas had been given a potent sleeping potion by Lord Elrond, that was to tide him over on the long trip to Lothlórien. Thranduil carried his son, who was wrapped in a fur and the Elvenking was humming an old elfish lullaby. With some help from Elrond, he placed his only son in front of his daughter. Luincrist had asked Aragorn if she could bear her brother first and Aragorn had seen no reason to argue. 

"Be careful my beautiful child, may you both come home safely, and the stars shine upon your road," said Thranduil then he began to sing softly the words of the lullaby he had been humming, "_I have been given one moment from heaven_…" his voice broke and he lay his head on his daughter's leg. 

She finished for him and her fair voice gave them all new hope. 

as I am walking 

surrounded by night,

Stars high above me

make a wish under moonlight.

On my way home 

I remember 

Only good days. 

__

On my way home

I remember all the best days.

I'm on my way home

I can remember 

every new day.

I move in silence 

with each step taken,

snow falling round me

like angels in flight,

Far in the distance

is my wish under moonlight.

[-On My Way Home, from the album The Memory of Trees.]

We will save him father."

Thranduil looked up at her, "You remind me so much of your mother," he whispered.

She smiled, "Thank you father."

"Let us go!" said Elladan.

"One moment," Thranduil looked long in the face of his son, memorizing everything about him, knowing he may never see him again. He nodded, "Ride on in haste. Norolim, asfoloth!" he cried. Their horses began away.

"All speed to you!" Arwen cried.

"And be safe!" cried Elrond after them. The Twins and Aragorn smiled at each other, remembering many misadventures.

Once they were out of sight the King of Mirkwood turned to the Lord of Rivendell, "What if he does not make it? Will you tell me what you see? For I fear some evil will befall this company."

Elrond sighed, "There are many paths, many ways to go astray and many ways to victory."

Arwen knew what her father meant and said as much, "In plain words, they are in big trouble."

Elrond did not acknowledge it, but he did not contest it either.

The ACTUAL chapter 2: Night

__

Under the heavens

We journey far

On roads of life

We are the wanders

[-Hope Has a Place, from The Memory of Trees]

The next week passed uneventful as a trek in Middle Earth could be in those days. They skirted Mirkwood instead of trying to go through it. When they were eight days out from the Palace of Thranduil fate dealt them a dire blow. Almost everything that could have gone wrong, did. They were very close to Lorien when it happened.

The road was narrow, to one side there were sandstone cliffs rising far above them and to the other was a steep hill with many dead leaves and half buried boulders. It was Aragorn's turn to bear Legolas. They rode in silence. Aragorn glanced at Megilian, the elf did not look well at all.

Suddenly Legolas gave a small cry and a moan.

"Legolas! Are you awake?" Aragorn pressed the elf closer to him.

"Yes," came the soft reply. 

"Stop!" Aragorn called to the elves. This wasn't right, he wasn't supposed to wake unless called. They halted and turned to him. Without warning Legolas began to tremble ferociously, he fell off the horse and Aragorn tried to grab his hand, "LEGOLAS!"

The elf prince rolled down the hill, hit a flat boulder halfway down and lay there, as if dead.

"LEGOLAS!" Luincrist dismounted and slid down the slope, Aragorn right behind her.

When they finally reached him Aragorn put his ear to the elf's chest, a rather weak, but steady heartbeat. "He's alive!" he yelled up to his brothers. Elladan was perched at the top of the incline, ready to come down if needed. 

Aragorn turned to the elf girl, "Luincrist, look after him for a moment, I must go speak with my brother." 

Luincrist nodded and Aragorn trudged up the hill. He finally reached Elladan.

"How is he?" Elladan asked.

"The fall did little harm to him, thank goodness. Where it not for the poison in his blood, he would be fine."

"Um, my Brothers, we have another problem," said Elrohir, "It would appear that Megilian has fainted, he has just fallen from his horse."

"Oh wonderful," said Aragorn in exasperation, "Just what we needed."

"I will tend to him—"

Elladan sensed the arrow an instant to late. "Elrohir, move!"

The younger twin had been twisted in his saddle and the arrow caught him full in the chest.

"ELROHIR!" screamed Elladan and would have rushed out if Aragorn had not held him back. "NO! ELROHIR!" the elf broke down into terrible sobs.

"Stay where you are Elladan, I will be back," Aragorn slid once more down the slope.

"Luincrist, orcs have attacked. Take your brother and flee. Go that way," he pointed south, "Until you run into the elves who dwell here."

The lovely young elf nodded in grim determination and took her brother up.

"Common Legolas," she whispered, "We have to go."

Legolas' long eyelashes fluttered open, "Luincrist? What is going on?"

The younger elf frowned, "I do not know big brother. Come, this would go much easier if you could help me."

So with a lot of effort on Legolas' part they began to walk. Aragorn looked after them, hoping they would be safe. He looked to the top of the hill and Elladan was not to be seen, and though Megilian had taken his brother's place the violet eyed elf was clearly not in possession of his senses. 

"Elladan!" Aragorn cried just as an arrow struck the ground near him. He managed to scramble up to Megilian's position anyway. There was a ferocious, but blessedly short skirmish as the orcs began to fall back and arrows flew from either side of the human. Haldir was there with a band of his kinsfolk and hunters, and they wasted no time in driving off the foul orcs.

Aragorn got up and when he spotted his brothers, his breath caught in his throat. Elrohir lay on his back, Elladan on his stomach, the younger with an arrow in his chest and the older with one in his back. Aragorn stumbled towards them, slipping on the leafs. 

"Elladan, Elrohir."

He kneeled and took up the younger of the twins. The elf was breathing, but barely.


	3. Prt 2 to Night

Thank you all so much for being patient, I've been working on an original fantasy story called "LEGEND" so it's been slow typing and writing on this end. I like to write stuff out long hand so it gets a bit…um…slow sometimes. Sorry again. Grab some lembas, a hot elf-boy (or girl) and snuggle in for the next chapter! (BTW insane one, Dan and Hir are fine! Or will be!)

"Hold on brother. You have always protected me and vowed always to do so, do not break that promise," he whispered to his non-responsive brother. He rose and handed the elf to Haldir's brother Rùmil.

"Speed them back to the Lady," said Haldir to his company and two moved forward and took up Megilian and Elladan. They disappeared quickly into the forest. 

"Aragorn, where are the other two of your party?" said Haldir. 

"I sent them ahead of us, toward you. You did not intercept them?" Aragorn was suddenly very worried. 

Haldir's fair brow crumpled, "No, we did not. Come, we must look for them."

With one last glance back at the place where the twins had left his vision, he followed after Haldir. He prayed a silent prayer to whoever would listen that they would live, for his father's sake. The thought of Elrond's face, if he ever had news that his sons had been killed, made Aragorn feel rather ill. They had traveled in silence for an hour or so, when they saw something that Aragorn had never, in his most terrifying nightmares hoped to see. 

Legolas lay spread across his sister, as if shielding her, two black feathered arrows in his bay and Luincrist lay with her eyes closed.

"Oh no," Aragorn murmured under his breath. He ran to them, Haldir right on his heals. There was blood everywhere, but peace was on both elfin faces and they looked to be little more than human children. Their long black lashes were closed as if in sleep Aragorn could not hold back tears. Haldir took Legolas gently in his arms.

"He still draws breath!" he spoke in elfish up to the trees and four more elves appeared. 

Aragorn checked for a pulse on Luincrist and was rewarded with an strong pulse of life and a stir of movement. Her grey eyes fluttered open. 

"Where is my brother?" she asked, "Is he unharmed?"

When he didn't respond she searched his eyes.

"Where is he?"

"With Haldir's people."

"Haldir!" she sat up holding the back of her head, "Where is he?"

"Greetings Lady Luincrist," Haldir said, peering over Aragorn's shoulder. 

"Why will no one answer my question?"

Both man and elf adverted their eyes under her desperate gaze.

"Has he been slain?"

"Nay Lady," said Haldir quietly.

"Then where is he? Take me to him at once!"

"He has been gravely injured," said Aragorn, "The folk of Lorien have taken him to Galadriel." 


	4. Sleep

Chapter 3: Sleep

Legolas didn't so much wake up as just open closed eyes. He was in a tree in Mirkwood--no not Mirkwood--Greenwood the Great as she had been in his youth. He sat there for a long time, feeling the breeze in his hair and listening to the quiet life all round him, and he probably would have gone right on sitting there if someone hadn't called his name.

"Legolas, please...Legolas my friend I need you here."

Who's voice was that? He couldn't quite remember, then the scene before him shifted and he 

found himself in a silvery chamber beside a crying man and a body of an elf that lay on a bed. 

With a jolt he recognized both elf and man at the same instant. The elf was himself, Legolas looked long upon his body long ere he figured out what was wrong. His blond hair was brushed and clean and glowed softly in the flickering candle light. The strands, loosed from their usual braided ponytail, framed his still face and stirred slightly in a wind Legolas could not feel. His eyes were closed and Legolas finally noticed that he wasn't breathing. That didn't disturb him, the man crying on his knees, did however.

"Aragorn," he murmured to himself. Then another figure entered the room. Legolas had never 

met the Lady Galadriel before, but he knew who she was at once. To his surprise the fair Queen began to sing.

"Once you had Gold,

Once you had Silver,

Then came the rains

out of the blue.

Ever and always

Always and ever

Time gave both darkness and dreams to you.

Now you can see

Spring becomes Autumn

leaves become gold

falling from view.

Ever and always

Always and ever

No-one can promise a dream come true.

Time gave both darkness and dreams to you.

What is the dark;

shadows around you,

why not take heart

in the new day?

Ever and always

Always and ever

No-one can promise a dream for you

Time gave both darkness and dreams to you

[Once You Had Gold By:enya ]

Come here Aragorn," The human stood and Galadriel took him in her arms. He cried openly and shook with sobs.

"I am sorry Estel," said Legolas, and was startled when Galadriel caught him firmly in her gaze. Her lips did not move when she spoke, "Come back Legolas."

"I like it here."

She looked Aragorn, still crying in her arms.

"If this was about you I would have no qualm with letting you stay where you rest."

"How is this not about me?"

"Aragorn blames himself for what happened to you and you know that he has never been soft on himself in such matters."

Legolas sighed, "I will go back, but it will be painful will it not?"

The lady of the Galadrim smiled softly, "Most likely."

He nodded and touched Aragorn's head, "So be it. It cannot stand to see him in pain."


	5. Awake

Chapter 4: Awake

He had been wrong to think waking up would be painful, it wasn't, it was sheer, unrelenting agony. His blood not longer wished to flow through his veins and had to be pushed. Every cell had to be reawakened and every cell struggled to stay asleep. 

The battle was long and not at all easy, but finally he drew in a breath. Then he screamed. It wasn't very loud, for his throat was dry, but it so stung to draw in air that he couldn't help it.

"Rest at ease Master Legolas, you made it," said Galadriel.

"Water…please…" he croaked.

She sat next to him on the bed and helped him right himself.

"Teltil," she said to a servant, "Bring me some water." The servant left.

"How do you feel prince?" asked Galadriel.

"It is as if an oiliphant stepped on me," he said. She laughed and the sound made Legolas' heart lift. The maid servant returned with a silver chalice, which she gave to Galadriel. The Lady of the Wood aided Legolas in drinking from it.

"How is Megilian?"

"Well," she said, "And will be, since you are alive, though you did break him from your service did you not?"

"Yes I did. How is Luincrist?"

"Fine, they are all fine. Though I worried over my daughter's sons. My Lord and I worked long calling them back ere they came."

She lay him back down and he said, "Elladan and Elrohir were injured?"

"Yes gravely so, but they came back from their wanderings much quicker than you Master Greenleaf."

"And Estel?"

"Aside from being totally crushed and inconsolable, he is fine."

"That is NOT funny Lady."

"No," she sighed, "but it is the truth. Physically he is as fit as any mortal of his age should be."

Legolas nodded wearily as his aching body begged for sleep.

"I would like to see him."

"Not yet. You are extremely fragile right now. An over-enthusiastic embrace could and would kill you. Rest. Tomorrow you will see him," said Galadriel.

"He thinks me dead does he not?"

"Why do you say that?"

"He must, or he would be banging that door down."

"I did not wish to give him false hope. It was not at all a sure thing that you would come back."

"That is well then that you did not tell him," said Legolas, "I could not bear to think I may have broken his heart more than once."

He rested his fair hands upon his stomach and slept deep and long while his body set to work mending itself. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Galadriel found the human in the room with the elf twins, who were now awake.

"Elladan there is something I have to tell you two."

"Yes Estel?"

"Legolas…he…I wasn't fast enough, he…he's dead."

"Estel, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is, I sent them ahead alone."

"And if they had been with you," said Galadriel quietly, "They may have both been killed. There is no blame here, only with the fell warriors who did this and they are far from this place. Still someone will needs go to Imladris and inform Thranduil and Elrond of all that has taken happened."

"Thranduil?" asked Aragorn, "In Rivendell?"

"Yes, we received word this day that the elf who was poisoning the folk of Mirkwood has been caught. Elrond sought to try him at his home. Thranduil followed and both await news of your company at Imladris."

"Who was who tried to kill Legolas?" asked Aragorn.

"A traitor to the throne, he will not be treated with kindness I fear," said Galadriel, "I will most likely be exiled."

"I will go," said Aragorn.

"Not alone," said Elrohir.

"But not with you two, if that's what you're thinking," said Aragorn, "You must rest."

"I agree Estel, but I also must agree with Elrohir. Luincrist has agreed to go, if you would have her," said Galadriel.

"I would have her, and gladly welcome her company," said Aragorn standing, "I will leave at once, only may I have one last look at my friend ere I go?"

"Do not leave at once," said Galadriel, "You are full of much pain. Stay here tonight and rest, then tomorrow you may see Legolas and leave Lorien."

Aragorn shook his head, "I will stay, but there will be no rest for me tonight I fear." His grey eyes misted over, "I did not even get to bid him farewell before he died." 

He left and Galadriel told her grandson's the good news.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aragorn felt torn in two. He has assured Elladan that he could not die of a broken heart, but he knew now what it would feel like. It took every inch of his pride and will power to keep walking and not just curl up into a little ball and cry until all his tears were spent. Deep inside he knew he would live. Somehow he would continue, but only because he had to. He yearned for Arwen and a deep desire to see her and hear her comforting words came upon him. 

He stopped before Megilian's room and slowly opened the door. Luincrist sat on a chair beside his bed, her head lay on her arms, and though her eyes were open, he knew she slept.

"Greetings Estel," said Megilian quietly.

Aragorn nodded a greeting to him.

"I heard about Legolas," said Megilian.

"Yes, are you all right?"

"I believe so, I only feel a little weak, but I am very sad."

"I feel much the same."

Megilian sighed, "He will be sorely missed, I know not how the King will survive."

Aragorn looked down at Luincrist, she looked very young, he brushed some of her raven hair back from her face.

"She is indeed beautiful Megilian, and now you will have an immortal life with her. Treasure her."

"I do and will."

"I must go get ready to leave for Rivendell," said Aragorn and got to the door when Megilian's voice called him back.

"Wait. Please look after Luincrist on your journey."

Aragorn turned his head to look at the elf out of the corner of his eye. He said solemnly, "I shall guard her with my life."

Then he left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day dawned bright and fair, but Aragorn was not thinking of the sunshine to day. It was time to say farewell to a dear friend. Luincrist fell instep with him and entered Legolas' chambers after the Ranger.

Aragorn kneeled slowly at Legolas' head and lay his face in the pillow, next to his friend's pale cheek.

"Nimarië nin mellon [farewell my friend]," he whispered into the fabric surrounding the pillow. There was then a hand on his head, and he thought it to be Luincrist until a familiar soft voice brought his head up.

"Do not bid farewell to people who have not left."

"Legolas?!" Aragorn's breath caught in his throat and a ridiculous grin slowly crept on to his face. Tears poured from his eyes and Luincrist, who had known Legolas to be alive, laughed and cried anyway.

Aragorn embraced the Elf, carefully and swiftly.

"You're alive!" he cried, simply because he had run out of any other words to say.

"Well I would have thought that obvious," said Legolas with a smile. 

Aragorn gave a tear jerked laugh, "Hope returns beyond all hope."

"Oh really Estel, must you be so dramatic?" It was a jest and Aragorn knew it. He was so happy to see Legolas alive that he let it go and laughed at the jibe.

"Aye my friend, I am human remember? We are prone to such things."

"You've go that right," said Legolas with a smile, "I have a request Estel," he said seriously.

"Anything."

"Would you help me plait my hair? I will come swiftly after you, maybe even today, but it would be one less thing to worry about."

"Of course, Luincrist will you aid me?"

They sat him up and Luincrist used her comb, an ornate silver thing, to run through his hair. Aragorn made the big braid and Luincrist did the small ones on the sides of his head. They lay him back down and his eyes were heavy-lidded. 

"Many thanks," he said, "All speed to you on your journey," his eyes closed and he slept.

"He only came back for you Estel," said Galadriel from the door. Aragorn turned to look at her and she smiled at him, "He did not wish to cause you pain."

Aragorn smiled down at the sleeping elf.

"He is a good friend."

Galadriel nodded and smiled.

The End? I think NOT! Look for the sequel "Mornië Utùlië" coming soon to a computer near you!


End file.
